O Que Será, Será
by Mr. Hufflepuff
Summary: .Continuação de Jardim Branco E Olhos Cinzentos..SLASH..UA. O que aconteceria se Harry conhecesse Draco de uma forma diferente...? .TERMINADA.


Oi!

_Respostas a Comentários Anteriores:_

_Juzinha Malfoy & Miley & Hanna Snape - Aqui está a continuação! Espero que gostem! Se tivessem lido o meu profile, tinham visto que tinha a continuação quase escrita...xD_

_Maluka Chan - A música é Shiroi Hana - White Garden - da Tsukiko Amano. É uma excelente música. De qualquer forma, aqui tens a continuação! A música é Whatever Will Be da Vanessa Hudgens._

_Gê Malfoy - Bem, primeiramente, quero agradecer, a si e às outra pessoas que comentaram. Garanto que o fim não é TÃO triste como o do "Jardim Branco E Olhos Cinzentos". Espero que goste!_

Antes de tudo quero avisar que a fic é SLASH! **Relacionamento Homem com Homem!** Por isso, se não gosta não leia! Não me responsabilizo pelos danos causados...Ah! A fic é UA (Universo Alternativo).

Outra coisa é que os personagens aqui não me pertencem! Todos pertencem a avó JK Rowling, que mos emprestou por uns momentos ;P

Boa leitura!

**O Que Será, Será**

_Olá, mais uma vez!_

_Chegámos à segunda parte da minha história com o __Draco__. Para quem não se lembra, a última vez que o vi, foi na minha casa._

Dois anos se passaram.

Sempre digo que a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas. Por exemplo, quem diria que um dos piores alunos de Howarts, estaria hoje cursando uma Universidade Pública em Tóquio? Certamente diria que não era eu. Mas depois de Ele ter ido embora, a minha vida virou de pernas para o ar.

Como dizem, só damos valor a alguma coisa quando a perdemos. E eu, infelizmente, perdi meu grande amor.

Se fiquei chocado quando descobri que estava gostando de um homem? Bem, não. Acho que, inconscientemente, eu já sabia, todos aqueles olhares, abraços e desejos, não podiam ser somente amizade.

O meu maior problema foi o fato de ele ter se mudado para milhões de quilómetros longe de mim!

Por uns dois meses virei um espectro do que era, se sempre fui seco e calado, agora não abria a boca nem para comer e coitado de quem ousasse me desafiar! Não saía, não beijava, não fazia sexo.

Só lembrava do rosto Dele, do corpo Dele, dos olhos Dele, da risada Dele e eu só queria Ele.Minha mãe foi quem primeiro notou o que estava acontecendo e, com aquele jeitinho de mãe, foi me ajudando a desvendar o que se passava em meu coração. Depois, foi meu pai, que para meu constrangimento, ouviu uma conversa nossa, na qual eu confessei o meu amor pelo Draco.

Draco.

Draco.

Draco.

Eram raras as noites em que não me imaginava colado a ele, nossas respirações agitadas e os corpos movendo freneticamente naquele ritmo que só os apaixonados conhecem. Daí, não dava outra: acordava molhado e pior, sozinho.

Quem me ajudou a seguir a vida foi um dos ex-amigos do Draco, o Blaise.

Num dia normal, eu, naquele estado de apatia, fora obrigado a ir para a escola, quando do nada na hora da saída, aparece-me essa figura a gritar comigo. Disse que me achava um fraco e que o Draco considerava-me muito e que não ia querer ver-me assim nunca. Não arredei, e gritei também, que se ele gostava tanto assim de mim, não devia ter ido embora sem falar nada.

Então, ele me lembrou, do idiota que eu tinha sido naquele tempo, afastando-me dele e, ensinou-me que quanto mais a gente gosta mais difícil fica dizer adeus. Não deu outra, virámos grandes amigos e ele sempre esteve do meu lado, quando batia aquela saudade e o aperto no coração, e como não tínhamos nenhuma informação do meu amor, não podíamos nem comunicar-nos com ele.

Comecei a levar os estudos à séria, lembrando tudo o que o Draco tinha-me ensinado, e hoje posso dizer que tudo isso valeu a pena, quando olho para a minha frente e observo a entrada da faculdade dos meus sonhos.

Japonês, podem acreditar?

Desvinculei-me dos pensamentos e comecei a andar de encontro ao meu futuro. Percebia que a nostalgia da faculdade era muito diferente, assustei-me quando olhei ao lado e vi duas meninas beijando-se e ninguém ligando.

Acho que era o único estranho ali!

Percebi também os olhares despudorados que recebia, tanto de mulheres quanto de homens. Sempre procurei manter-me em forma, naquela esperança de que um dia fosse reencontrar o Draco e, por isso, sabia que chamava a atenção. Continuei crescendo até atingir 1.91, meu corpo era malhado e definido por causa dos desportos que ainda pratico, eu tinha deixado os meus cabelos negros crescerem um pouco até as orelhas e, como era muito calorento, procurava usar o mínimo de roupa possível, razão pela qual eu me encontrava com umas calças verdes e uma regata branca, somente.

_Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings _

_At times I dread my now and envy where _

_I__'ve been __But that's when quiet wisdom takes control _

_At least I've got a story no one's told_

Assim que as aulas começaram, percebi que tinha decidido correctamente o meu futuro, era apaixonado pelo que estudava! Tanto que nem notei o passar do tempo e o sinal tocando, avisando-me que era hora de irmos embora, só fui me dar conta quando uma mão pousou sobre meu ombro e desviou minha atenção do livro de exercícios.

Era um rapaz bem atraente e parecia ser simpático, disse que tínhamos que ir e perguntou se queria almoçar com ele. Educadamente, recusei, reincorporando aquela máscara que eu usava. Não sabia bem o motivo, mas nunca fui capaz de tentar seguir adiante com outros rapazes. Não tinha sentido, considerando-se que o meu corpo aclamava somente pelo dele.

O apartamento onde morava era bastante confortável e eu o dividia com uma rapariga bastante simpática, a Cho. Ela tinha um jeitinho todo doce e meigo, que mudava drasticamente quando tocada nos lugares certos! Tínhamo-nos conhecido há dois meses, quando me mudei para Tóquio e não me arrependi de ter aceite o seu convite para morarmos juntos.

Quando entrei, ela estava almoçando e olhava-me bastante irritada.

Perguntei o que tinha feito.

- Como assim o que tu fizeste? – Perguntou ela, em inglês. - Já são uma e quarenta e cinco! Daqui a quinze minutos eu vou ter que sair e tu vais ter que mostrar o apartamento ao nosso novo sócio! – Continuou - Estás atrasado!

Pronto, lá vinha ela de novo com aquela história de sócio de apartamento. Não sei como ela me convenceu com aquela história de espaço extra e dinheiro sobrando, se sabia que eu ia odiar a perspectiva de me adaptar ao estilo de vida de outra pessoa.

Mas, fazer o quê?

O apartamento era dela no final das contas. Só podia esperar que o rapaz fosse, no mínimo, suportável.

- Relaxa, Cho. – Falei. - Quem sabe assim, ele não desiste de morar connosco? - Provoquei-a. Não deu outra, virou aquele rosto aparentemente doce para mim e gritou:- Ai de ti, Harry, se fizeres alguma coisa errada! Eu expulso-te, okay?!

Apenas mostrei o meu característico sorriso de lado e disse que almoçava rapidinho e que me comportaria, portanto que não se preocupasse.

Quinze minutos depois, ela já tinha ido para sua aula de Corte e Costura (fazia Moda) e nada do rapaz aparecer.

Já estava ficando irritado e, caramba, nem ia poder falar nada, porque senão dava a maluquice na Cho! Finalmente, então, ouço a campainha e, a contragosto, vou até à porta, e abro-a. Entrei em choque e a única coisa que lembro de ter falado, por uns três minutos, foi:

- D-Draco?

_I finally learned to say _

_Whatever will be will be _

_I've learned to take _

_The good, the bad and breathe _

_'Cause although we like_

_To know what life's got planned _

_No one knows if shooting stars will land_

Ele estava maravilhoso. Assim como eu, cresceu durante o tempo em que nos separamos e acho que tinha cerca de 1,85, o corpo com as curvas nos lugares certos e um pouco mais malhado, pelo que percebia. Os cabelos loiros ainda se encontravam iguais, mas o mais importante eram aqueles olhos cinzentos, que mostravam um pouco de surpresa e ainda continham o mesmo brilho.

Foi com a voz um pouco esganiçada que perguntou-me se era lá que estavam à procura de um companheiro de quarto. Percebendo que pretendia manter a conversa naquele tom impessoal, fingindo que não me conhecia, contive aquela onde de calor que me invadiu e ignorei as batidas frenéticas de meu coração.

Pedi que entrasse e observei o balançar que suas nádegas firmes faziam. Ainda tinha aquela bunda suculenta e empinada, que cansei de fingir não olhar.

Com um certo aperto, comecei a fazer um pequeno "tour" pelo apartamento, que durou cerca de quinze minutos, cada vez que passava por mim e inclinava-se para observar os cómodos, sentia o seu perfume cítrico invadir minhas narinas e a proximidade enviava ondas de tesão a minha masculinidade. Por fim, entreguei-lhe o papel que a Cho tinha feito com preços e revezamentos de limpeza, compras, etc.

Quando o assunto terminou, ele informou que precisava ir embora e que daria a confirmação no dia seguinte. Enquanto ele dirigia-se para porta, como sempre acontece quando estou com ele, senti a minha máscara cair e num impulso, agarrei-o com força, pedindo que me olhasse nos olhos:

- Olha para mim, porra! Vais fingir que não me conheces? - Extravasei toda a indignação acumulada, prensando-o contra a parede, enquanto ele mantinha a cabeça baixa.- Sabes, como faz dois anos que a gente não se vê, achei melhor deixar quieto. Não somos nada de mais…- Disse aquilo, num tom baixo.

- Nem venhas com isso! Vais me dizer que esqueceste-te de mim? E da nossa amizade? - Estava com o coração doendo demais, agora que meu amor tinha voltado para mim, só faltava descobrir que ele tinha-me esquecido.

- NÃO! - Gritou, levantando a cabeça parecendo mais confiante - Nem por um segundo eu me esqueci...

- Então o que foi? - A onda de alívio que me percorreu foi imensa.

- É que…depois da situação em que nos despedimos achei que...não queria nem me ver. - Falou um pouco envergonhado.

Eu sabia a que ele se referia: ao nosso quase-beijo antes da mãe dele entrar, no último dia dele na Inglaterra. Acho que ele sentiu-se um pouco ofendido e pelo jeito constrangido dele, achei que preferia esquecer o que houve. Por isso, disse que o passado era passado, mas que eu também sentia falta da amizade dele.

Soltei-me dele e começámos a colocar a conversa em dia, como se nunca tivéssemo-nos separado. Ele disse que tinha chegado muito deprimido no Chile, mas que uma pessoa fez ele ver que a vida devia continuar.

Disse que, a mãe dele tinha ficado por lá, porém ele tinha decidido fazer a faculdade no país mais cultural que conhecia.

Contei para ele tudo o que tinha acontecido desde o dia em que nos separamos. Conversámos muito, passámos a tarde, juntos e eu não podia estar mais feliz.

Então, por volta das seis horas, ele fez uma pergunta que me deixou muito intrigado:- Hum, Harry...- Disse como quem não quer nada, no meio do filme que assistíamos.- Diz…- Respondi, enquanto me virava para encontrá-lo com uma expressão curiosa e hesitante ao mesmo tempo.

- Tens s-saído com-m a-alguém? - Ergui uma sobrancelha, mas respondi que não. Na hora, a expressão dele aliviou-se e voltou a prestar atenção na televisão.Por alguns minutos eu fiz o mesmo, até que não me segurei e perguntei:- E tu?

Ele pareceu-me surpreso então, rapidamente, disse que não, que só havia tido um relacionamento durante esses dois anos, porque uma pessoa já mandava no coração e na razão dele. Movido pelo instinto e pela curiosidade, estava para questionar-lhe quem era, quando a porta se abre e entra a Cho carregada de sacolas com tecidos e papéis. Reclamando da vida, caminhou até à sala e encontrou-nos. Curiosa perguntou quem era o bonitão ao meu lado.

Meio enciumado, apresentei-os. A minha sorte era que sabia que ele era gay, porque a Cho não é mulher para deitar-se fora!

Com aquele brilho que o Draco irradiava e a sua simpatia, a minha colega caiu nas graças dele e logo, logo, já engatavam um papo bem animado.

Jantámos todos juntos e na hora de dar boa-noite, perguntei se ele voltava no dia seguinte, ao que bem-humorado, respondeu-me que sim, considerando-se que iria morar no nosso apartamento. Foi com essa frase que, depois de dois anos, senti uma paz interior que somente o Draco me dava.

_These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope _

_To__ imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow _

_'Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind _

_But now I try to under-__analyse_

Estávamos morando os três juntos havia cinco meses. O Draco tinha trazido para casa aquele ar infantil e alegre, sempre escutando música, animando-nos quando tínhamos problemas.

Depois de umas duas semanas desde que começamos a viver juntos, a Cho perguntou-me se era apaixonado por ele. Como estava sentado, quase caí da cadeira! Perguntei se era tão visível assim e ela, compreensivamente, disse que ninguém esconde um amor tão grande por tanto tempo. Aquilo me tocou.

Quanto a mim e a Draco, não podíamos estar melhores. Bem, podíamos, se estivéssemos namorando, mas isso era outra história. Ele era muito carinhoso, sempre a abraçar-me, fazendo cafuné, preparando lanches e doces. E eu, sofria, com toda essa aproximação dele, quase morria para esconder a erecção que se formava quase que instantaneamente.

Ele continuava tocando bateria e, quase todos os finais de tarde, ficávamos no seu quarto e eu admirava aquela pose sexy que ele tinha quando tocava.

Como naquele dia, a Cho tinha saído com os amigos, ficamos até mais tarde. Até que senti vontade de partilhar aquilo. Perguntei-lhe se poderia ensinar-me a tocar. Pareceu-me surpreso, mas rapidamente colocou aquele sorriso gostoso no rosto e pediu que eu me sentasse no banquinho. Rapidamente, me acomodei, apesar de ter ficado um pouco desconfortável pelo meu tamanho!

Porém mais desconfortável ficou minha situação quando ele aproximou-se de mim por trás, e posicionou as baquetas nas minhas mãos, segurando-as, começou a mostrar qual o movimento correcto que se deveria fazer. Eu não escutava nada, só sentia o seu perfume e a silhueta quente atrás de mim.

Até que decidi não mais me conter e, agarrando seus pulsos, girei-o, de maneira que caiu sobre meu colo com a face voltada para a minha. As nossas respirações estavam rápidas, eu observava aqueles olhos e ele encarava meus lábios. Então, aconteceu. Naquele segundo já não havia mais distância entre nós.

Eu sentia aquela boca macia tocar a minha, no beijo mais quente que já tinha experimentado, passei a língua sobre os seus lábios, pedindo passagem, a qual foi concedida e iniciamos a batalha entre nossas línguas, vasculhando cada canto da boca do outro.

Soltei seus pulsos e agarrei com força sua cintura, colando seu tórax forte ao meu, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam minha nuca e cabelos. Passando os braços por baixo das suas pernas, levantei-o no colo e joguei-o sobre a cama, ainda sem quebrar o beijo.Assim que nos deitamos, eu por cima, desprendemos nossos lábios, buscando fôlego.

A boca dele encontrava-se mais vermelha e desejosa do que nunca e, nos seus olhos, eu podia ver claramente a chama do desejo, decidi não esperar mais. Novamente, puxei-o para um beijo avassalador e, assim que fui correspondido senti a sua entrega.

Passei minhas mãos por todo aquele corpo que me acendia e quando apertei suas nádegas com força, ele quebrou o beijo e gemeu, aumentando ainda mais a minha excitação.

Quando ele passou as pernas por minhas costas e me puxou ainda mais contra si, senti a dimensão de nosso calor. Sua erecção encostava-se a minha, que nunca antes havia sido tão dura e intensa. Invertendo as nossas posições, ele sentou-se sobre meu colo e passou a desabotoar minha camisa, enquanto eu acariciava as suas coxas fortes.

Assim que o meu peito se viu livre da camisa, Draco passou a beijar o meu abdómen definido, lambendo cada quadradinho enquanto me olhava com um sorriso bem malicioso, que enviava ondas à minha erecção, que não sei como, endurecia a cada minuto contra aquela bunda macia.

Chegando aos meus mamilos de cor caramelo, distribuiu mordidas em um, enquanto apertava com força o outro.

Eu só sabia gemer, e decidi que estava na hora de retomar o controle, passei o meu braço sobre a coluna dele e o coloquei novamente sobre mim, dessa vez, encaixei-me entre suas pernas e, sem muita paciência, rasguei a blusa que ele usava, descobrindo aquela barriga lisa e definida, o que lhe arrancou uma gargalhada que logo se tornou um gemido, quando apertei por cima dos calções dele, a sua erecção quente e pulsante. Apesar de nunca ter estado com rapazes, deixava o meu instinto guiar-me em dar prazer a Draco, por isso, rapidamente, desci as minhas calças e os calções dele, deixando a ambos de cueca que em nada escondiam o volume que se pronunciava claramente sobre as duas.

Deitei-me novamente por cima dele, enquanto o toque de sua pele macia colada a minha enviava arrepios por todo meu corpo. Esse prazer só aumentou quando, ainda de cueca, o meu anjo começou a ondular seu quadril, friccionando nossas masculinidades uma contra a outra, gememos juntos sons excitantes que foram suprimidos por beijos fortes enquanto a fricção aumentava.

Naquele momento, eu tinha agarrado as suas nádegas e puxava-o selvagemmente contra o meu quadril, imitando o acto que cometeríamos. A minha cabeça rodava e lentamente, desvinculei-me do seu quadril tentador e ele, aproveitando a brecha, saiu da sua posição e dessa vez, encaixou-se sobre minhas coxas, descendo os meus boxeres com os dentes, dedicando-me um olhar sensual que quase me fez ir ao céu.

Assim que colocou os olhos sobre minha erecção, inchada e muito dura, senti aqueles olhos cinzentos brilharem e no seguinte instante, sua boca envolvia-me.

Primeiro, chupou a cabeça, como se fosse um gelado, então, desceu a língua até a base, passando-a com vontade sobre o meu escroto, sugando cada uma dos testículos fortemente.

Eu agarrava os lençóis e gemia como nunca, sentindo naquele momento os seus lábios envolverem por completo a minha erecção, chupando fortemente num ritmo rápido e excitante. Posicionei a minha mão sobre seus cabelos.

Porém, juntando as minhas últimas forças, pedi que parasse porque queria "ir ao céu" noutro lugar.

Ele entendeu tudo e afastando-se, abaixou sua cueca, revelando um pénis grande e pouco grosso, rosadinho e com poucos pêlos em volta, só poderia ser lindo como ele. Então, puxei-o e agora nossas erecções encontravam-se sem panos para impedir o contacto. Aquilo fez com que nós dois gemêssemos e, sem poder me controlar, joguei-o contra o colchão e pedi que se virasse de bruços, ao que ele obedeceu revelando-me aquela bunda branca e empinada, que não me controlei e passei a distribuir mordidas por cada uma das nádegas.

Ele gemia longamente no tom mais gostoso que já tinha ouvido e eu só sabia que precisava possuí-lo fortemente e rapidamente. Como não tínhamos lubrificante, coloquei três dedos em sua boca e ele lambeu com os olhos fechados, enquanto por estar inclinado sentia o meu pénis roçando na sua fenda.

Assim que decidi estar bom, retirei-os de seus lábios e introduzi um a um no seu "buraquinho", quando acostumou-se pediu que eu introduzisse o meu pénis, e sem aguentar introduzi todo o meu volume de uma só vez, acção que ele retribuiu-me gritando num misto de dor e prazer.

Parei por alguns instantes para que se acostumasse e também para acalmar o meu coração e então, com uma voz rouca e sensual, ele pediu para que eu continuasse.

Observei-o levar uma de suas mãos a seu próprio pénis, mas não deixei. Então, eu mesmo passei a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo com que entrava e saía do seu corpo. Agora, ambos gemíamos alto. Até que tempos depois, com um longo gemido gritando meu nome, ele gozou e com isso, contraiu as paredes de seu corpo que aprisionaram meu pénis e levou-me também ao orgasmo.

Sem forças, caí sobre suas costas, tentando normalizar as respirações. Saí de dentro dele e deitei-me a seu lado, observando sua face corada e os olhos ainda nublados pelo prazer. Não me contive e puxei-o novamente para um beijo, dessa vez mais calmo e longo. Então, quando faltou ar quebramos o beijo e pelo cansaço, deitou sua cabeça sobre o meu peito e dormimos.

O sono mais leve e relaxante de toda a minha vida.

_I finally learned to say _

_Whatever will be will be_

_I've learned to take __T_

_he good, the bad and breathe _

_'Cause although we like _

_To know what life's got planned _

_No one knows if shooting stars will land_

Horas depois, acordei sentindo aquela sonolência e sensação de bem-estar que só o sexo com a pessoa amada pode trazer.

O pensamento de que finalmente tinha estado com o Draco, levou um sorriso aos meus lábios, então, com meu braço passei a procurar aquele corpo que tinha me dado tanto prazer. No entanto, só encontrei o vazio.

Essa percepção fez com que meu coração acelerasse e num pulo, ficasse sentado sobre a cama. Olhei para o relógio, que marcava quatro da madrugada, sem me preocupar muito, enrolei desajeitadamente o lençol sobre a minha cintura e saindo do cómodo, passei a ir atrás da pessoa que eu amava.

Procurei em todos os cantos do apartamento e nem sinal dele, o pensamento de que algo poderia ter acontecido nublava a minha mente e me desesperava. O pior de tudo, é que o celular dele encontrava-se desligado. Fiquei por uma meia hora remoendo-me sobre o sofá da sala, imaginando as piores hipóteses sobre o que poderia ter acontecido.

Até que ouvi o som da porta se abrindo e correndo, observei-o entrar com a cabeça baixa.Sem poder conter a emoção que tomou conta de meu corpo, abracei-o com muita força, enquanto, estranhamente ele se limitou a colocar uma das mãos sobre minhas costas.Rapidamente a preocupação foi substituída pela raiva e, soltando-o, comecei a gritar:- Onde estavas?! Esqueceste que isto é uma cidade grande e violenta?! Podias ter te aleijado!

- Calma, eu não sou nenhuma criancinha, okay?! Eu sei cuidar-me... – Nem dei atenção e continuei com o sermão.

- Essa não é a questão! Eu fiquei preocupado, podias ter avisado! – Disse, enquanto novamente aproximava-me dele, porém ele se afastou e com uma voz hesitante começou:- A gente só fez sexo, Harry. Não precisas fingir... – E olhou-me com os seus olhos lindos que, naquele momento, estavam vermelhos de choro.

- Como é? Estás bem?

- Eu não sou nenhuma donzela, como aquelas de quem tu reclamavas antes. Não estou exigindo preocupação, okay? Sei que foi coisa de momento o que aconteceu. Podes...Podes parar de fingir.

Aquilo caiu sobre mim como um baque, não entendia aonde ele queria chegar.- Explica isso correctamente, Draco. Queres esquecer o que se passou? – Isso não podia estar acontecendo, momentos antes tão felizes e agora, essa paranóia toda.- É isso mesmo, não estou cobrando nada de ti. – Pausou um pouco e contendo o choro continuou – Sei que…Deves ter percebido os meus sentimentos por ti e…na certa pensaste que me devias alguma coisa, mas...Eu estou bem. Podemos voltar a ser só...Só…Amigos. – Encerrou e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto.

Por alguns segundos permaneci estático: "Como ele tinha sentimentos por mim?" "Seria possível que ele me correspondia?" "Que era mais que atracção física?"

Não esperei mais nenhum segundo e, ainda somente de lençóis, corri a seu encontro, encontrando-o, encolhido na cama, cheirando a camisa que eu antes do sexo usava e soluçando. Assim que entrei, levantou sua cabeça e deu-me um olhar surpreso, então começou:

- O que tu…- Mas não o deixei terminar, ia esclarecer tudo aquilo.- O que sentes por mim? – Directo e claro, como sempre gostei de ser, por mais que a sua presença me mudasse.

Encaramo-nos por alguns segundos até que ele disse, franzindo um pouco as sobrancelhas, numa expressão que não pude deixar de admirar:- Queres dizer que não percebeste, ainda? Mesmo com todos os sinais que te mandei?- Para de mistérios, Draco! – Estava ansioso para saber, mas ele não parecia se importar, pois continuou:

- Todos os abraços, carinhos, a minha excitação? Nada, não percebeste nada? – Perguntou.- Pelo jeito não... Então queres responder-me?! – Era um momento decisivo na minha vida.- Então, ontem, foi tudo...Real? Sentimentos de verdade? – Perguntou enquanto se aproximava de mim, o sorriso malicioso trazendo vida ao seu rosto bonito, ainda com vestígios do choro.

Deixei-me embalar pela sensualidade que ele exalava e, quando chegou perto de mim, o rosto a milímetros do meu, confessou:

- Eu amo-te, idiota. E achei que te tinha demonstrado. Agora, a real pergunta é: O que TU sentes por mim?

Esse foi um daqueles momentos na vida em que nós chegamos ao paraíso e logo retornamos à realidade. E a minha realidade era o ser provocativo que estava na minha frente, ao qual não resistiria mais nenhum segundo.

Agarrando-o pela cintura, colei seu corpo totalmente ao meu e declarei:- Eu também te amo e isso é tudo. – Então, pela nuca, agarrei-o provando novamente aquela boca que me enlouquecia.

O ritmo era mais selvagem, apesar de nossas confissões, parecia que precisávamos nos sentir por completo para provarmos a nós mesmos que era tudo verdade.

O beijo era uma deliciosa batalha em que não havia ganhadores, eu sentia sua erecção crescer contra a minha, ao mesmo tempo que passávamos nossas mãos por todo o corpo do outro.

Ele, mais atrevido, soltou meu lençol e revelou meu pau duro, habilmente, começou a me masturbar forte e rapidamente, a mão macia deslizando sobre toda a extensão. Quebrei o beijo para gemer e logo, desci meus lábios sobre o seu pescoço, passava a língua sentindo o sabor daquela pele doce, dava chupões fortes que rapidamente ficavam roxos e mordidas, sendo recompensado com longos gemidos e uma pressão mais forte sobre meu sexo.

Desvinculei-me de seu toque e joguei-o sobre a cama, cobrindo seu corpo com o meu. Beijei-o novamente naquele ritmo rápido e luxurioso, enquanto ele agarrava-se às minhas costas, com relutância, quebrei-o e ergui um pouco meu tronco. Draco estava com os olhos fechados, mas assim que percebeu que eu não o beijaria novamente abriu-os, deleitando-me com aqueles orbes cinzentos desejosos.

Deu um sorriso malicioso e tentou me puxar de volta, movimento o qual me esquivei. Ele o repetia e eu me esquivava, isso gerou uma fricção gostosa entre minha silhueta nua e a sua ainda coberta de roupas, foi assim que me dei conta desse facto.- Hum, temos um menino muito travesso que está muito vestido para o meu gosto...-Provoquei-o enquanto descia minhas mãos para os botões de sua blusa.- E o que vais fazer sobre isso? – Perguntou ainda movendo os quadris.

Não respondi com palavras.

Ondulei meu quadril contra o seu em um solavanco forte, que arrancou gemidos de nós dois. Em seguida, arranquei com certa impaciência as suas calças, levando junto a cueca e também a camiseta, revelando aquele corpo maravilhoso, que me deixou cheio de excitação. Meus olhos bateram em seu pénis, e eu sabia que tinha que chupá-lo, queria fazê-lo enlouquecer de prazer.

Percebendo aonde meu olhar se dirigia, ele abriu bastante as pernas e numa pose sensual, chamou-me com o dedo indicador.

Ora! Aquele jogo era para dois!

Encaixei-me entre as suas pernas e passei a lamber sua virilha, também mordendo a parte interna de suas coxas, marcando-o como meu, só meu.

Subi meus lábios e passei a lamber aquela erecção toda, antes de envolvê-la e começar a sugar, no mesmo ritmo que me fez gemer da outra vez. Não sabia exactamente o que fazia, mas pelos sons que ele fazia parecia estar gostando.

Continuei chupando bastante aquele pedaço de perdição, até que ele me avisou que iria gozar. Por mais que quisesse experimentar o sabor dele, queria que chegássemos ao orgasmo, juntos.

Por isso, liberei aquele pénis pulsante e beijei novamente a sua boca, fazendo-o provar um pouco de seu próprio gosto.

Logo em seguida, coloquei um dedo em sua boca, ainda sem quebrar o contacto dos nossos lábios. Ficamos os dois a chupar o meu dedo e nossos lábios, então quando adicionei mais dois dedos, separei-me para observá-lo a lambê-los com vontade, como se fossem gelados.

Aquela visão fazia meu pénis latejar e, sem mais resistir, retirei-os de sua boca e um a um, coloquei-os em seu orifício, fazendo questão de movimentá-los fortemente para fora e para dentro, do mesmo jeito que eu faria com o meu sexo em alguns segundos. Ele rebolava os quadris e gemia, enquanto olhava para mim maliciosamente e apertava seus próprios mamilos, acariciava o abdómen perfeito, deixando-me louco, quando ameaçou deslizar a mão para sua erecção, retirei meus dedos e, erguendo seus quadris, preenchi-o com meu membro de uma vez só.

Aquilo fez com que nós dois gritássemos, mas eu percebi que ele sentiu um pouco de dor, por isso pensei em ficar parado por alguns segundos. Porém ele começou a mexer seu quadril de encontro ao meu, numa linguagem corporal para que eu começasse a estucar.

Não neguei, e comecei a mover meu membro rapidamente para fora e para dentro. Os olhos semi-cerrados pelo prazer, a boca aberta emitindo sons de pura excitação, o corpo movimentando-se naquela dança sensual, enquanto se masturbava e rebolava para mim. Só para mim.

Todo esse contexto me deixou louco, então quando percebi que estava para gozar, acelerei os meus movimentos e ele também, ambos atingindo o orgasmo, juntos.Quando minha respiração normalizou-se, retirei-me de Draco e deitei-me a seu lado. Rapidamente, ele aconchegou-se no meu peito forte e eu soube que era assim que queria passar o resto da minha vida.

Declarámos nosso amor mais uma vez e, estava quase dormindo, quando lembrei da Cho!

Ergui-me, deixando-o assustado e falei:

- Caramba! Esquecemos da Cho! – Ela devia ter ouvido tudo! É que para um rapaz calado como eu, aquilo era demais!

Draco, no entanto, dedicou-se a dar-me um sorriso e logo depois, fez com que voltássemos as nossas posições, dizendo calmamente:

- Não ligues! - Bocejou. - Ela passou aqui antes, quando tu dormias e já sabe de tudo…Ela foi dormir na casa de uma amiga! Agora, dorme. – E fechou os olhos cinzentos tão adorados.

- Como assim ela passou aqui?! E a privaci...

- Dorme, Harry!

- Dormir, não! Quero..

- Dorme...

- Ela passou dos limites! Ela viu-te nu? Viu? Draco? Draco? – Foi quando me dei conta que ele já tinha se entregado ao sono.

Puxei-o para meus braços e sorrindo feliz da vida, dei um beijo na testa de meu amor e também dormi.

_Hoje, ainda estamos juntos e, apesar de nossas diferenças, mantemos um relacionamento estável e fe__liz! Eu só posso agradecer ao __Draco__ pelos momentos de felicidade, prazer, loucura e amor que tenho, pois ele é, sem dúvida, o amor da minha vida!_

**FIM**

- - - - - - - - - -

**REVIEW!**


End file.
